


The Selection by Kiera Cass Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by The Selection series by Kiera Cass. listen to this playlist on 8track: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-selection-by-kiera-cass-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selection by Kiera Cass Playlist

01\. Durban Skies by Bastille

02\. Rending Gowns by My Fair Fiend

03\. Something I Need by OneRepublic 

04\. Battleships by Daughtry

05\. When I Think About Angels by Jamie O'Neal

06\. Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson

07\. On Top of the World (feat. Mike Tompkins) by Peter Hollens

08\. Don't Say Goodbye by Olly Murs

09\. You & I by One Direction

10\. What You've Done To Me by Samantha Jade

11\. The One Original (Inspired by The Elite by Kiera Cass) by Jenna Clare


End file.
